One Last Time
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Alfred is haunted by nightmares and Arthur's ghost. Toris gives Alfred one of Arthur's old books, that may just hold a very interesting spell. Revised chapter 12!
1. Nightmare

Title- One Last Time

Disclaimer- Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine!

Summary- Yaoi, AU, Lemon, USUK. Alfred finds an old magic book of Arthur's. A very interesting spell is flagged in it. Alfred uses the spell for one last night.

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech

_Outside there was a thunderstorm. The wind whipped almost gale-like through the night air. The pelting rain mingled with the horrifying howl of wind. Everything was drenched to the core. Inside the stark white hospital was only the hushed sound of the storm and the occasional roll of a cart. The smell of disinfectant and throw up was mixed in this particular ward. The last room in the hall was held by a pitiful rendition of a man named Arthur Kirkland. Arthur had a very awful injury that ws going to claim him any day. He coughed, moaned, threw up, and yelled through out the day. When he went silent, the nurses were told, that was when they knew he would be gone soon. He now lay in the white bed sheets with sweat rolling down his pale body, he was shivering furiously. On his left was the heart moniter, a steady, slow, tone beeped in the room. His arm held the IV cord and the blue hospital gown clung to his wet body. A few hours ago Arthur had gone quiet, so word was sent to the only person that had ever come for him. Alfred F. Jones walked cautiously down the hall to the last room, room 399. He entered the room quietly. At the sound of the door creaking, Arthur looked up at his visitor. His eyes were lowered, almost closed, and he spoke weakly. "Goodbye, you loveable git, I..." Alfred never heard the next part. He cried silently and collapsed into the chair next to Arthur's bed. The heart moniter was just a screen with a straight, neon green line now. The shrill scream of the tone filled the room and hall. *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* The nurses entered the room, pulled Arthur's sheets over his head, and carted Alfred's true love away. His heart was broken, neither had even admitted their feelings to each other. Suddenly a figure dressed in a black cloak holding a scythe stood next to him. The figure turned to him and smiled brightly, it's sharp teeth dripped blood. "Now Mr. Alfred, you know what you have to do right? It's all your fault anyway..." A bloody Arthur rose from the floor, he was lifeless, but seemed to speek coldly otherwise. "Why did you do this to me? YOU could have protected me, but no. You had to freeze." Arthur leaped towards him and _grabbed his neck and wrung it. Alfred gasped and tears fell down his face. "I-I'm so sorry Arthur! I...*gasp* I..." Then everything went dark.


	2. A Year Later

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech

Alfred screamed, he found himself awake under a lush canopy bed. He gasped and breathed heavily. Sweat and tears trailed themselved off his face to drip and soak into the blankets.

Arthur had died a year ago today, from infection and blood loss. He had accidentally conjoured a demon when he was trying to bring forth a unicorn. Arthur had been showing off to Alfred, at one of the few things he could. Alfred had frozen when Arthue had been mauled, and had never fogiven himself.

A few strange things had happened since his death though. First, Arthur's familiar, Flying Mint Bunny, had appeared in the house demanding a home. Alfred felt obliged to give the creature a home, so he took it in. Miraculously it got along well with Tony, Alfred's alien friend. Second, Alfred's friend Toris had come to live with him. Toris had come to take care of the housework, in Alfred's depressed and despair-ridden state he didn't do it. Third, Alfred had gone mute. It's not like he couldn't make noises, it's just that he stopped speaking or emoting altogether. Even when he should be mad or excited he remained stoic, calm and quiet. Fourth, Arthur's ghost had come back to Earth to comfort his friend. Arthur spent his days talking at Alfred, never once getting a response. He didn't blame Alfred at all for what happened, but Alfred did. The only thing he wanted was for Arthur to be able to touch him, but that was impossible for him.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and yawned. Alfred pushed off his blankets, then looked at the transparent blonde at the foot of the bed. Arthur sat in a chair with transparent tea, which he sipped idly. Arthur's head snapped up when he felt he was being stared at. Alfred waved for him to leave the room so he could shower and change clothes. Arthur sighed and drifted through the wall to give him privacy. Alfred frowned and thought to himself. **How many times have I screamed waking up from that dream? How come he doesn't notice? I wish he'd at least mention it...or yell at me, or something. He's been really mellow...** Alfred leaped out of bed and took his shower, flashbacks from the dream haunted his everyday life, they intermingled with his reality. Once he left the shower he dressed in a simple navy v-neck t-shirt and jeans. He bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once again, there was Alfred's worrying brother and his boyfriend, along with Toris and his boyfriend. His brother's name was Matthew, he would come often because he was extremely worried for Alfred's mental state. Francis, Matthew's boyfriend, just came so he could stay with Matthew. Toris was kind of a push-over, so Alfred was mildly suprised he even had a boyfriend, but his name was Feliks and he was really into...ponies, pocky, and pink, what Alfred thought of the 'deathly P's'. Alfred sat at the table and stared at Arthur who sat in the air across the table, he was once again drinking tea. Alfred cocked his head and waited for the breakfast he usually got when Matthew was over: pancakes loaded with maple syrup. He thought idly while he was waiting. **I wonder why they can't see Arthur. I can see him fine, and he talks to me a lot. I'm still pissed that they didn't once see him in the hospital.** He moved back as Francis glided over with Alfred's plate and a pen and pad. Feliks spoke in his usual mildly obnoxious voice. "Like, seriously Alfred. You need to start communicating again. So, like, if you still don't want to talk then, like, write on the tablet.

Alfred blinked, shook his head, then took out his cell phone. Alfred pulled up a chat screen and put in the send list: 'Mattie', 'Tori', 'PPP', and 'Frog'. He wrote and sent the message.

_Hero: (to: Mattie, Tori, PPP, Frog ) id rathr use my phone_

They all looked rather stunned. Matthew burst out, "Why didn't you do this before? Do you know how worried I've been?" Matthew slammed his hand down on the table, hoping to see Alfred flinch. He didn't, but everyone else did. Alfred instead typed again.

_Hero: didnt want 2 no reel use

Arthur chuckled across the table, making Alfred remember he was there. Alfred resumed his attention to Arthur, once again staring at the ghost. He heard Toris speak in the background. "What are you looking at Alfred? We can't see it and you've been scaring us." Alfred didn't even look away, but sent a reply.

_Hero: Arthur._

Everyone looked visibly shocked to see that. Arthur glided over the table to stand next to Feliks. He began to pull faces hoping to cheer Alfred up. Alfred's eyes followed Arthur, and he smiled lightly at every new face. His eyes were distant and glazed. Francis then spoke sharply. "Arthur est mort! Vous avez vu cela se produise. Il est parti. Il n'existe aucun moyen, mon ami.*" He spoke in French out of frustration, knowing Alfred knew what he was saying. Alfred shook his head,.

_Hero: no he's rite there making faces at u i see him_

Alfred pointed at Arthur as they all read the message. To them it was empty space, but to him it held the only person he would ever love. Matthew spoke hesitantly. "How long have you seen Arthur, we can't see him sooo."

_Hero: lil' less than a year. y?_

They looked terrified. They sent Alfred to the garden, where they saw him nodding at nothing for an hour. They spoke quietly in the kitchen for a while, then reached a decision. They were going to send Alfred to an insane asylum.

Alfred was told the news when he came in. They asked if he had any questions, to which he shook his head. He went to his room to pack his clothes. All while packing thinking **Am I really just thinking him up? He's always so real...Why won't my Iggy come back to me?** Before leaving with Matthew, Toris approached him and spoke. "I found this about a month ago. It's a book I saw Arthur reading at meetings a lot, you should have it." Toris cou;dn't read the front, but Alfred could. The book was Necromantiae et Medicinales Magicae**, it had small Latin writing within the cover that said 'Alfred, page MCCCXIII si aliquid vadit illius. Ego amare.'*** Alfred began to cry, the tears came down his face without realizing. Arthur stood in front of him making the hand heart sign solemnly. Alfred wiped his tears and walked out of the house holding the book close to him. He had to prove to everyone, and himself, that Arthur's ghost was really there.

*-Arthur is dead! You saw it happen. He's gone. There is no way, my friend.

**-Necromancy and Medicinal Magic

***-Alfred, page 1313 if something goes awry. I love you.


	3. Asylum

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech

((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Alfred sat shotgun in Matthew's electric Zenn ((dude, look it up it's a Canadian car)). His bag was in the trunk and the spell book was in his lap. Alfred stroked the book absentmindedly. He held his iPhone 5 ((coming in March/June 2012)) in his hands and played Angry Gil-Birds, a Prussian game by Gilbert Beilschmidt. They drove silently, listening to I'm Gay by Bowling for Soup, until they reached the institution.

Suddenly they took a sharp right, then went about 5 miles down a dirt road. The road turned to gravel, the trees thinned, and a huge castle came into view. Matthew muttered something about the place being out of the way and pulled into a small parking area on the right side by a tall battlement. Matthew got out and went to the trunk.

Alfred stepped out of the car and clutched the book to his chest. Arthur drifted through the roof of the car and waited silently beside Alfred for Matthew to get the bag. Alfred once again picked up his phone.

_Hero: This is the asylum?_

Instead of sending he shoved the message under Matthew's nose. Matthew skimmed the screen then nodded and said "I know it looks wierd, but trust me this place is world famous for success stories! You'll be fine." Alfred looked skeptical, but followed a few yards behind his brother through the large hardwood doors. Alfred's eyes fluttered about the main hall, examining the decor and finally settled on a woman standing under a great arch.

She spoke worrisomely, "Hello, I-I'm Mona. I come from Monaco. I'm the attendant of the patients. There are just a few others, I'll introduce them later." Her skin was light and seemed to flush pink every time she would go into thought. Her hair was tied hack in a lond and loose braid, with a red bow and barrettes accentuating her brow. Dainty glasses graced her nose and behind them held beautiful saphire eyes. She wore a long, flowing, pink coat, and dusty brown boots.

Mona led them along hallway that seemed to go on forever, they reached a staircase a few minutes later. They were led up a few flights, then Mona began an explanation quickly. "From here up is what we use. The kitchens, cafeteria, dorms, examination rooms, gym, art rooms, music rooms, and library are from here up. I'll take you to the Doctor, then you can do your own exploration after his examination of...Alfred."

Alfred's eyes watched Arthur as he gleefully flew this was and that into rooms Alfred himself hadn't yet seen. Arthur began to chatter to him about the different places, promising a full explanation later. Alfred nodded at the ghost, and smiled. Mona whispered something to Matthew, to which Mathhew grimly nodded.

They entered a large office. The carpet was burgandy and the walls were painted black. The desk was made of rosewood and holly, so was the chairs and bookcases. The room was decorated with strange black and red accents, the black as dark as night and the red as deep as blood. Alfred swayed uncomfortably, he hated those colors, they reminded him of that day. On the desk was a name plate. Dr. Roderich Edelstein.

**Is this guy Austrian? Whatever. I just need to prove these guys wrong. Iggy's right here. **Alfred stared at Arthur, to which the latter responded with mutterings about how he was so offended that they couldn't believe he was a ghost. **Mona's strange, why won't she stop looking like I'm an abandoned puppy? They must need someone with a sense of pity here...I wonder who everyone else is.**

Dr. Roderich walked through the doors now. He glanced at Alfred's blank face with confusion. Mona spoke up, "Uh, sir? This is Alfred the newest patient. He seems to be delusional from what his brother says." **I'm not. They just don't see it. **The doctor responded snappily. "Ah! Might be schizophrenia...Anyway! Mona how about you and Alfred's brother go take a tour of the premises, to reassure him of our effectiveness. I'll stay and diagnose Alfred. Matthew left Alfred looking quite sad.

**No...don't leave me with him. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to type about it. I want to keep things as they were! Don't let me stay with this guy!** Alfred looked anxiously back to the door, but sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk while Dr. Roderich walked about the room with his hands tucked behind him. Alfred took out the phone ready to type, the book stayed in his lap.

"So Alfred, why is it that they brought you to me?"

_Hero: Arthur is here with me._ He pointed beside him.

"Who is Arthur?"

_Hero: A friend who died last year. He came back to me about a week after he died._

"Really? And how did he die?"

_Hero: No. I don't want to talk about it._

"Why not?"

_Hero: I saw it._

"Saw his death?"

_Hero: That and what caused it._

"Very well. I don't believe you see Arthur's ghost."

_Hero: I do._

"How can you prove it?"

_Hero: I've been tryind to think of how._

"What does he tell you?"

_Hero: A lot._

"About what? What do you do with him?"

_Hero: Everything. He talks and stays with me through everything._

Dr. Roderich nodded. "That's enough. I'm sure you have schizophrenia. You will stay."

Alfred wilted, he already hated it here. Matthew came in without Alfred's bags. "Sorry bro, but this place seems right for you. You have to stay." Alfred nodded slowly and followed Mona to his new room.

The room was bare with stone floors and walls, but it wasn't cold. The bed was plain with white blankets and sheets, with a nightstand and a lamp next to it. The desk was simple with just one pen. The book case was full of books on different psychiatric cases and diseases. The dresser was bare on top, but was already full of the clothes Alfred had packed. Alfred's bags sat empty in the corner.

Mona smiled pleasantly, her eyes closed and she spoke cheerily. "Turn in early. Tomorrow you can explore and I'll introduce you to the others." She left the room, locking it behind her from the outside. Alfred flopped back on the bed and sighed. Arthur whispered sadly in his ear, "I'm so sorry poppet. I just wanted to see you one more time, but..."Alfred nodded and his eyes showed that he understood. Before bed, Alfred set the book in his dresser, changed clothes, and took off his glasses. He lay in the bed, the phone resting on the nightstand, he typed one last message before bed, but didn't send it, it was for Arthur.

_Hero: I'll go through this for you Arthur. I'll love you always.


	4. In With the Crazies

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech

((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

_The demon was 13 feet tall and 6 feet wide, it smiled crazily as it lumbered closer to the stricken Arthur. It was a sort of crimson red and black, it dripped blood and chunks of flesh from it's collosal mouth. The monster was cumbersome and lanky, in the low ceilinged cellar it bent forward a bit. It's roar was other worldly, the anger flashing in it's eyes. _

_ Alfred stood frozen a hundred yards away.__** No! Not again! I won't let it happen!**__ He tried to move, but his feet were stuck to the ground. He tried to scream, but he was rushed down his face as the moster's agility increased ten-fold. It's giant claws and teeth tore into Arthur. Arthur took the beating without even moving._

_ Alfred shivered as the demon disappeared and Arthur turned to him. Blood covered him, and his eyes were hollow. Arthur smiled and spoke, but no sound came. Alfred knew what he was saying though. "This is all your fault. I hate you."_

Alfred bolted up in bed, once again he had a nightmare. Once again sweat dripped off of him and he tried desperately to calm his racing heart. Mona knocked and came in smiling, but it faded when she saw the haggard Alfred on the bed. Alfred picked up his phone and typed a message to her.

_Hero: (to: Mona) Can I get a shower?_

She read it and nodded wearily, silently. She let him gather a towel and clothes, then led him to a large, modern bathroom a few doors down. He took a shower and relaxed. Arthur silently waited facing the wall a few feet away. As soon as Alfred had finished cleaning himself Mona took him to the cafeteria.

Five people dotted the room. One was a cook, one was a little boy in a sailor suit, one was a girl in a navy maids outfit, one was a woman with a green dress and an apron, and one was a feminate man with a plush kitty. Alfred's eyes sweeped over them with minor interest, but their eyes zeroed in on him appraisingly. Mona spoke up so they could all hear her. "This is Alfred. Yao! You will introduce and tour him around." She walked out of the cafeteria, leaving him without anyone he knew. Alfred felt like a little kid on his first day of a new school.

Arthur spoke encouragingly to him. "C'mon then poppet, stiff upper lip. Just get your food over there," he pointed to the buffet. "Then sit down and talk to that strange man." Alfred scowled and stiffly moved to gather his food. he picked up a plastic plate and was seemingly repulsed by all the food, so he settled with just an a pple and some orange juice, then sat across from Yao and whipped out the phone.

Yao stared at him, slightly angry for trodding on his land, so he took out a few notebooks and folders ((idk from where)) and built a little wall thing by standing them up. yao's long dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and his shirt was red, and it complimented his soft, pale skin. He muttered across the wall. "Why are YOU here, you seem normal enough." Alfred stared at him, then typed on his phone and showed the message to Yao.

_Hero: I refuse to speak and they think I have schizophrenia._

"Do you?"

_Hero: No. I just see my dead friend, he's a ghost now."

"That's certainly schizo, no offense, aru. I'm in for a speech impediment,aru, and my connection to Shinatty." He pointed to the doll and suddenly spoke in Japanese ((by request of a friend I'm putting this in)). "Wagahaihanekodearu"* He nodded then resumed English. "My full name is Yao Wang, and I'm Chinese, aru. I was sent here by my brother Im-Yong, he's adopted, and Korean. I just think he was jealous,aru." Yao huffed and Alfred made a mental note. **Yao seems cool...if not for his thing with the cat we could probably be good friends. No! I can't befriend these people, they're crazy! **

The little boy in the sailor suit looked up and walked over to them after Yao had finished in a bad mood. Apparently he was going to try and befriend Alfred, or at least convince him of his sanity. The child climbed into the chair to the right of Yao, which Yao didn't seem to mind. As the boy read the messages lying on the table Alfred examined him closely. The little boy had dirty blonde hair and light skin, his eyebrows were bushy-almost Arthur like- and his eyes were a clear blue. When the boy finished reading Alfred picked up the phone and typed.

_Hero: Pleased to meet you. Who are you?_

Although that may have been mean, Alfred didn't particularly care, the boy responded cheerfully. "My name is Peter, I don't know my last name. I'm in for amnesia and delusions. I'm a country I swear! I woke up one day on the beach with a badge pinned to my chest that read 'The Republic of Sealand', but no one has heard of it! SO I must be from the future! I was given my name by a couple in Nordic Europe." Peter smiled and hummed delightedly. Alfred decided to humor the child, if he wanted to believe it, then he could.

_Hero: You MUST be a country from the future! That seems right, I've heard crazier things that were true._

Peter gasped and pulled the hugest smile from his repetiore. "You're the only one who believes me! I-I-I...Thank you!" He giddily got up and skipped away back to his fruit loops and toy boats. The girls looked up from their food now. Looking how Alfred had acted toward Peter, so the girl in green got up and brought her pan.

"Who are you?" She paranoidly fingered the handle of her pan and stood boldly next to Yao. Alfred froze and saw her almost scared expression, looked her over once and then heard the familiar voice echoing into the room, a voice only he could hear. "Alfred, maybe you should make some friends here, she seems nice, so did the other two. Just...text them, do it for me. I don't want you to be lonely." Alfred didn't even look over to see him, he knew the sad look he was pulling. Alfred sighed and typed into his phone quickly.

_Hero: My name is Alfred Jones. I'm in for schizophrenia. I'm American. U?_

She read it and frowned. "My name is Elizabeta. I have mood swings, even when I shouldn't. They say I need medication and therapy, so I'm here. They also say I'm overly violent when I'm mad, because I hit people with my pan." Alfrd looked off to the side and heard Arthur mutter something. Alfred typed a message and pointed it in the ghost's direction, to which the rest of the patients recoiled and looked confused.

_Hero: What are you saying? If you're gonna say something then tell me, don't just mutter Arthur._

Arthur laughed, but everyone else read the message in fear. The girl in the navy maid's costume stalked away and gritted her teeth with a crazy look in her eyes. Yao spoke up. "Who was that message to Alfred?" Alfred pointed to Arthur and frowned.

_Hero: I know you can't see him. He's the ghost of my best friend who died last year. His name was Arthur Kirkland._

They all looked apalled, but it was only Peter who looked at him with genuine care and courage in his eyes. "Did you love him? I heard from the people who sent me here that people who are in love can keep in touch even after one of them dies." Alfred nodded sadly.

_Hero: I had to watch him die._

Yao and Elizabeta shakily got up and left the cafeteria. Peter frowned, but then regained his usual mood. "After your full examination today can you come by my room, I wanna talk to you more about this. If your don't mind" He spoke quickly, and when Alfred nodded he pointed to Mona who had just come in and spoke again. "Ask her when your done to guide you. I may only be 8, but I know every nook and cranny of this place, I'll help you get adjusted."

_Hero: Thank you Sealand._

Alfred winked and smiled when he said that, then was escorted by Mona to Dr. Roderich's office.

*- I am a cat.


	5. Examination

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Alfred waled down the hallway behind Mona. His eyes followed Arthur as he flew through the different rooms, different expressions each time he came out. Alfred then looked at the hallway itself. It was some sort of gray ((grey depending on where you are)) stone, Alfred didn't know, and suits of armor and tapestries decorated the walls. Narrow, high windows were strewn across the long hallway. They arrived in front of a blue wooden door, it seemed to be battered from something, and Mona knocked quietly.

Alfred drifted into deep thought and grew more and more aggravated. All he thought of was how awful Matthew was for leaving him there. He shook with anger and suddenly the blue door swung open. Dr. Roderich stood there with a lab coat on and his glasses askew. Elizabeta walked out blushing and her hair was tangled. Alfred put the pieces together quickly and chuckled, he recieved a swift smack in the chest with the pan and it left him breathless. Mona walked away resolutely and Dr. Roderich waved him in silently. The doctor sat at an armchair and gestured for Alfred to lay on the couch, Afred obliged and was given a pad of paper and a pencil. "Write on this, I can read that from here."

_kay_

"So, I want to know all about you. Tell me about your life, parents, friends, family. Just talk to me, figuratively of course." A hint of humor was in his voice, but that just made Alfred mad. He hated Roderich, but he did what he said anyway.

_I'm 22. My parents are dead, my only family is Matthew, my brother. I moved into my town when I was 15, I lived in a dorm house along with a few other kids. I went to Gakuen High, I made friends with almost everyone I met. My best friend was Arthur. My circle of friends were Toris, Francis, Kiku, and Feliks. After school I gambled, won big, and got a big house with lots left over._

"How did your parents die?"

_House fire._

"What started the fire?"

Alfred shivered. "I did by accident. I was smoking a cigarette secretly, and when I stepped on it to put it out when I was done, it didn't stop. It caught on some oil and blew the house up. Matt was out with Francis at the time and I was outside, my parents weren't so lucky._

He was silent for a few moments, then asked another question. "Does your brother blame you?"

_I don't know._

"Did you care when they died?"

_Not as much as Matt_

"What were your friends at Gakuen like?"

_I still know them. Francis is Matt's boyfriend, although I heard him a few weeks ago tell Feliks he was gonna propose. Feliks and Toris are together. Kiku I haven't seen in a few months, heard he moved back to Japan. Toris was living with me so he could look after me after Arthur died. Arthur died a year ago after an accident, but I see his ghost all the time._

"His ghost? Is he here?" Roderich asked gently, but Arthur knew that tone, it meant that he didn't believe him even a little.

_Yes._

"May I ask him questions? Can you write me what he says?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, who nodded angrily. Arthur could tell where this was going too. _Ask away._

"Where were you born?"

_London, England. On May 1st._

"When did you move to Gakuen?"

_12th birthday._

"Do you have family?"

_A brother in Scotland and one in Australia._

"How did you die?" It was a simple question, but Alfred froze up and shuddered. "Alfred? What's wrong?"

_I watched him die._

"How?"

_Infection on his wounds and blood loss._

"How did that happen?"

_He summoned a demon by mistake, and I froze and didn't save him._

"Well Alfred, I think Arthur is a figment of your guilty imagination."

Arthur began to poke his head into drawers and such, looking for something to prove that he wasn't fake. He suddenly came upon some letters, and yelled out the words of a one to Alfred. Alfred began scrawling messily on the pad.

_Dearest Gilbert,

I have missed you ever so much since coming here. I'm truly sorry about what happened when I left. I love you with the fires from my heart. I hope you will visit me, or I can take a break from this monotonous life. I hope to resume where we left off in bed.

With Sincere Love,

Roderich_

Roderich blushed and furiously shouted at Alfred "H-how did you find out about that! I-it's in my desk!"

_Arthur read it to me. Now why would you have sex with Elizabeta if you were in love with this 'Gilbert'? It seems like you and this 'Gilbert' had something._

He flushed and calmed. "That is none of your business. This exam is over until I figure out a logical explanation for how you got that note, you little theif." Alfred smiled and walked out the blue door. Yao, Elizabeta, and Peter all stood there trying to look innocent, but Alfred knew they had been eavesdropping. Good thing they had only heard a one sided conversation. They all blushed and walked away when they saw he was looking tired, not triumphant.

Alfred walked down the hall and wasn't paying attention when he tripped over something and fell. He rubbed his head and looked at what he tripped on. It was the young looking girl in the navy blue maid's outfit. She was shaking in anger and sadness, her face stained with tears. She clutched a piece of paper and looked ravenously up to him. Alfred suprisingly felt pity for her and reached for her hand. She took his hand, but realeased it quickly when she was standing.

Alfred could tell she didn't have a good impression of him. She hadn't read his messages and she didn't seem at all close to the others. Alfred looked closer at her silver hair and her strange eyes. He caught his breath, she looked extremely close to Ivan, a strange boy from Gakuen. Alfred decided to try and get close to this girl, she seemed like she could keep secrets and she was alone, just how he felt.


	6. Natalia

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, *Words*: Sound, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Alfred wanted to make this girl feel better. He could tell her attitude from just this and felt like she might be able to help him, and him, her. He attempted to use his voice, and although it hurt he used it. "I-I wanna talk to you. Can we go somewhere?" She glared and he quickly spoke again, "Not-not that! I swear! I wanna meet you...uh, i wanna get to know you. I think I know a family member of yours." That made her want to listen.

Her voice was silky and sweet, but he could tell she had misused it. She sounded hopeful, but a bit mistrusting. "Really? Then lets go to the library, no one goes there. I noticed you were using your phone to talk, use that. Your voice is annoying." Alfred smirked, he liked how bold she was.

They walked down a hall, up a flight of stairs, took 3 lefts, a right, and then a long hallway. When they passed a room with a waste basket she threw away the crumpled piece of paper. Along the way they saw a few people gaping about how close they were walking, and how they were holding an idle chat, Alfred on his phone after being insulted again. Yao had almost suffered her wrath when he began talking about how awful she was, then noticed she was standing 4 feet away and seething.

When they reached the large, ornate library, it was silent. Empty as possible, and unbelievably dusty. Alfred watched her as she picked a random book from the shelves, opened to a random page, and then looked at him to speek. "I thought you may not want to be seen actually having a conversation with me. I...I'm not well taken. I get mad a lot..." She furrowed her brow and looked sad.

_Hero: Nah. Idc what other ppl here think. They don't know what theyr talking about._

"S-so you said you might know someone i-in my family?" She blushed and looked slightly frantic."

_Hero: Well first I need to know about you. I'll tell you about me after, and if I know your family._

She nodded and spoke evenly. "My name is Natalia Arlovskaya. I-I took a different surname after I was sent away from my family though. My old surname was Braginski. I had a sister and a brother, my brother sent me here. I love my brother so much, he is scared by the intensity. I just want everything to go back to the way it was. We were once a rich family, with a few servants and close family friends, but everything crumbled, I just want to keep us together. I get angry and destroy things when things don't go my way..."

_Hero: My name is Alfred F. Jones. I was diagnosed with schizophrenia, but I just see the ghost of my love, he died last year. I turned mute because I saw no point in speaking if I couln't talk to him when he was alive. My friend Toris worked for you, he lives at my house now, he took care of me after I broke down. Your brother's name is Ivan right?_

She gasped and smiled slightly. "Y-yes! So you knew him?"

_Hero: Yes. Him and his boyfriend Yao would hang out with me every so often._

"D-did he ever speak of me?"

Alfred thought a moment then nodded. _Hero: Once. He told me it was his little sister's birthday, and he would be getting her a new silk bow that Yao had helped make._

Natalia began to cry, she put her hands up to her eyes and cried for several minutes. Meanwhile Alfred looked around at Arthur awkwardly. "S-so you were aquainted...I've decided then!" She slammed her fist on the table determinedly. "I will help you in any way I can." Alfred smiled and typed.

_Hero: Thank you Natalia, I really appreciate it. I hope I can find a way to help you too._

She smiled delicately and put back the book. Then the two of them found their way back to their respective rooms. Peter stood impatiently at Alfred's door, he scowled when he saw Alfred. There was an air of annoyance throughout him. "I've got some questions for you!" Alfred raised his eyebrow. **What does the little twerp want? I didn't do anything wong. He was the one most surprised by me walking with Natalia though...**

Alfred opened his door and ushered the younger boy inside. Peter flopped down on Alfred's bed, he lay back and spread his arms wide. Alfred sat in the wooden chair, then put Necromantiae et Medicinales Magicae* in the desk, to hide it from Peter. For some reason he didn't trust the little boy anymore, it was probably his attitude toward Natalia, whom he found very kind to him.

Arthur stood between them and spoke as though he was about to hit something. "Bloody hell, I don't like him. He deserves a good smack. The little wanker is rude as god knows what! He is completely horrid now, what happened to the happy-go-lucky child from before?"

Peter sat up on the bed and glared at Alfred. "I hate you. You think bad stuff behind my back and hang out with that mean lady. You need to answer my questions before I forgive you." He sat back and smirked, probably thinking he had Alfred under his thumb. **What the fuck is up with this little brat? I don't need him, he needs me. I'm the only one who actually played along. Little shit probably thinks I need him to be happy int his awful castle!**

*- Necromancy and Medicinal Magic


	7. The Book

_Italics:_ Flashback/Dream, **Bold: **Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Peter stared menacingly at him with an air of accomplishment and happiness about him. Alfred was pissed, simply because of the boys attitude change and how he thought he was better than him. Alfred cocked his head and waited for the little kid to begin.

Peter smiled and spoke in an awful 'I'm better than you' sort of way. "I was just wonderin' why you were talking to that mean girl" Alfred glared. **I really don't feel like dealing with this kid. Does he have multiple personalities? Whatever I'm gonna make him leave.**

Alfred shook his head and picked up Peter by the back of his shirt, which made him struggle. "Wh-what the- Alfred! Put! Me! DOWN!" Alfred scowled and walked to the door, still holding Peter. He opened the door and threw the kicking Peter roughly into the hall. Alfred then closed his door with a bang and sighed.

Arthur perked and spoke animatedly. "Look at my book Alfy! I-I wanna show you something!" Alfred smiled and plucked the large latin book from the desk. He lay on his tumoch on the bed, his head propped up in his hands, the book near his face. When he was ready he looked up at Arthur, who drifted to lay very close to Alfred. He spoke again. "Go to page 1313..."

Alfred flipped the page to that demonic number and stared. The Latin page read:

_quaestionem de a reanimatione

descriptio- Adducet in mortuus I die. Sunt omnino vivere et bene. Iniuriarum querellis, debiles et morbi curabitur. Si omnia quae habuit ante tempus mori.

materias-

I dilectus item de ipsorum

V guttis sanguinem

ignis

V lucernas

creta

gradus-

Ducere symbolum infra cum creta. Ponere lucernam ad singula et accendit eos. Stillabunt gutta sanguinem super singulis lucernas. item locus in media figura vocant dilecto sibi. Venient si velint.

Aliquando admonitio, nisi in singulis.

Below was a picture of the symbol you must draw to complete the spell. Alfred looked at Arthur and saw the nervous look in his eyes. Alfred tried his voice, he desperately wanted to speak with him like normal now. "D-do you want to be reanimated for a day?" Arthur flushed and nodded his head nervously, his one hand subconsciously matting down his bangs.

"Then we should. I want to touch you again Arthur, even if it is only one last time." Arthur cried ghostly tears silently. "I think I can get Natalia to procure some matches or a lighter and some candles. We can look for your beloved item, or we can get Mattie to bring it. Oh! Then we need something sharp, so I can cut myself..."

Arthur smiled through his tears, "I love you so much poppet. I just want to spend my whole day with you. I...I want to be able to kiss you." He blushed a light pink and Alfred nodded. "I would want nothing less, I love you too much to let you go like this..."

The night came, and Alfred skipped mealtime. He stayed in his room with Arthur, just staring at eachother. The small tears that would fall from one of their eyes showed their love. Around midnight Alfred dressed for bed, put away the book, and climbed in his bed. "Goodnight Iggy, I love you." "I love you too poppet, sleep well."

That was when the nightmare came.

*Reanimation

Description- Bring back the dead for 1 day. Are completely alive and well. All injuries, ailments, cripples, or diseases will be cured. Even if the person had all of those things prior to the time of death.

Materials-

1 beloved item of theirs

5 drops of your blood

Fire

5 Candles

Chalk

Steps-

Draw the symbol below with chalk. Place a candle at each point and light them. Drop a drop of your blood upon each of the candles. place the beloved item in the center of the symbol and call to them. They will come if they wish to.

Warning- Can only be used once on each person.

((Please, please, please review! I hunger for reviews! Also if the translations aren't 100% accurate, blame google translate))


	8. Bad Dreams

Italics: Flashback/Dream, Bold: Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

((Note- All dream sequences will not consist of large paragraphs that have way too many sentences.))

He stood in a pure white space, it seemed to go on forever. Alfred felt no center of gravity or sense of balance from the place. He looked around, the bright white seemed to envelope everything. The place was barren and made him feel listless. Arthur stood next to him with a dull look on his face. Alfred turned to stare at the small British man, he seemed to be locked in place, unable to move after turning. He tried to speak to Arthur, to tell him of this strange occurrence, but he found he couldn't speak. Arthur turned and collapsed to his knees. He shivered. Arthur's body began to melt and then fade. Alfred cried frantically, his rediscovered voice not reaching anything or anyone.

He woke up gasping, tangled in his sheets. He was sweating and his tears came down in torrents. Alfred looked about the room. Arthur wasn't there, all was silent. He climbed out of the covers and let his feet touch the cool floor. He shook his head and rubbed his arms, to dispel any thoughts of the dream. Once he felt reassured that nothing had happened he lay back in the bed, shoved all of the bed clothes back on top of him and fell asleep once again.

Alfred opened his eyes, and felt no surprise to see the scene. He only trembled slightly this time. He was once again in the basement, but this time it seemed distorted and half-forgotten. most of the space was covered in shadow and seemed as though black flame licked at some of the brick foundation. He looked down at himself, he wore the same faded red shirt and ripped blue jeans as he did that day, although they seemed a bit worse for wear. When he looked up he saw Arthur wearing his green and white polo shirt and khakis, a black cloak hanging from his shoulders. A large book was in his hands, written in Arabic. The large pentagram drawn in black cinders, the dead rooster in the center. Arthur looked seriously down and began chanting. The lanky dark demon rose from the ground. It roared deafeningly. The thing raised it's arm and clawed at Arthur, it repeated that and bit him several times. It all faded to black, Arthur lay in the black space and didn't move or breathe. Alfred felt his body being pulled and weighed down. He looked in shock at himself. Francis, Matthew, Feliks, Toris, Yao, and Ivan were clinging to his arms and legs, their eyes gouged out and moaning.

He bolted up in bed, the vision burned in his mind. Arthur still wasn't there. He felt all alone and terrified. Alfred got out of bed, ignoring the cold of the night, and went to the door. He stood there in a white t-shirt and long blue plaid cotton pants. He tried the door and to his surprise, found it unlocked. Walking out into the corridor, he saw it was slightly lighter and warm. Alfred walked timidly to the library on the top floor.

He entered the dark, dusty place with ease. He found the light switch and lit up the musty old place. Alfred walked solemnly down an aisle and fingered a few books with minute interest. A book caught his eye, it was halfway pulled from the case. He pulled the book away and walked to a table to examine his find. The book was in German, in an unfamiliar font. The title was emblazoned in gold, the title in silver, each on the black canvas cover. Geister und andere Supernaturals, Von: Johann Georg Faust I*. He skimmed the book finding interesting information, surprised by some things.

He heard a light knock on the door frame, when he looked he saw Mona accompanied by Peter, Yao, and Elizabeta. "What are you doing here, Alfred?" Mona asked with extreme interest and no malice. Peter and the rest glared at him. Oh, so now I'm an outcast because i befriended Natalia? They can all go to hell. He stood with the book and said nothing. He just left the room without looking back.

He didn't go back to his room though. He walked to an outside battlement and sat in the brisk night air. He felt freezing, his clothes were thin and hung loosely on him. He sat and read some more, not ready for sleep after that night. He thought about the end of his second dream, and flashed back to what happened after he had went home the day Arthur died.

"Alfred! Welcome home! We heard about Arthur!" Toris, Feliks, Matthew, and Francis stood on his steps, smiling. Alfred was listless and angry. They're happy when Arthur died? How could they be? His face was blank and he pushed past them to get inside. They followed cheerfully, when he went upstairs to his bedroom, they followed. When he reached his doorway he slammed the door shut in their faces. They partied when Alfred made funeral arrangements, they laughed when he mourned, they smiled when he cried.

Alfred sighed, he couldn't hate them. He felt extremely sad. The sun was rising over the trees. Arthur faded in beside him, taking up a motherly way to try to coax Alfred inside. Alfred stood, stretched, and looked over the driveway and small parking lot. He descended the stairs to go to his room.

Alfred placed the book in the drawer with Necromantiae et Medicinales Magicae**. Arthur smiled warmly and sat on Alfred's bed. Alfred on the other hand took a quick shower, washing the dust and dirt from him. He dressed in a white tee, a black zip-up hoodie with a red star near his heart, and a pair of black jeans. He picked up his phone, ran his fingers through his hair, and nodded for Arthur to follow.

They walked to the cafeteria. Peter, Yao, and Elizabeta sat in the corner, looking as though they were about to win a fight. Natalia sat in the center, all alone and silent, she looked ready to burst into a cry, or a scream of anger. Alfred sighed and shook his head. He gathered a toasted cinnamon bagel and some cream cheese packets, then carried his food over to where Natalia was sitting with her cereal. He sat across from her and smiled encouragingly.

She smiled and her heart seemed eased. The group in the corner glared, for some reason they really hated her. She spoke uncomfortably. "Y-you know...today is visitation. Every month we have visitation on the last day. Ivan came last time after hearing my improvements...I think he might come again. What do you think?"

_Hero: Yeah, I think he will. At school he seemed fond enough of you._

She smiled and spoke with a little more enthusiasm. "Do you think anyone will come for you?" That left Alfred thinking for a minute, then shrugged and typed.

_Hero: IDK, the dr has a bad impression of me, and I was difficult for them_

She cocked her head. "Huh, but you made progress. You even talked to me." That caught the attention of the rest of the people, Mona caught it too as she walked in with a large group of people.

((I just now realized that I messed up with making Yao with Ivan, so let's just ignore that, kay? Once again, please review!))

*- Ghosts and other Supernaturals, By: Johann Georg Faust I

**- Necromancy and Medicinal Magic


	9. Visitation

Italics: Flashback/Dream, Bold: Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Behind Mona was Ivan, Toris, Matthew, Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano. They weren't just there for him, but they knew what had happened, so they gaped slightly as ALfred spoke cheerily. "Cuz I didn't think you would trust me if I didn't actually talk to you. My voice sounds better now huh?" Natalia actually smiled brightly to that. "Yes, Alfred you're getting better."

Feliciano walked over to Elizabeta smiling like the dork he is. Kiku walked over to Yao. Ivan, Toris, Matthew, and Francis walked over to Natalia and Alfred. Matthew was almost hysterical, "Br-bro! You're talking?" They all stared at his blank face. He took out his phone and typed.

_Hero: Don't want to talk to you._

That shocked everyone too. Mona ran to get the doctor then. Francis, now irritated by the blatant rudeness to Matthew, spoke. "Mon ami, why?" Alfred glared at them, making them recoil. Arthur's face was red and he shook in anger, he then began to scream, althoughh no one heard but Alfred. "You rejoiced at my death you bastards! I didn't do anything to deserve that!"

_Hero: I can't forgive you. neither can iggy_

Toris then lost control, yelling was never something he did, but he quickly adopted it. "Stop spouting nonsense! He's dead! DEAD! Nothing can bring him back! Give up! You don't actually see him! You never have! You have been fine the past year! Why is it now that you have problems?" Alfred stood up and to everyone's horror, he punched Toris so very hard in the face.

Dr. Roderich walked in stoicly then, and spoke evenly. "How is our little theif today? I think we can add anger management to your list of issues now." Alfred glared at the doctor and growled. "How is your love life you little bastard? Enjoy cheating on your 'Gil'?" Everyone stared at Alfred, he spoke again. "I think having an affair with a patient isn't well taken in the community, is it?"

Dr. Roderich blushed and spoke angrily. "Don't spout lies, you cur. I love Elizabeta,and no one else." To that Alfred smiled and recited the letter.

"Dearest Gilbert, I have missed you ever so much since coming here. I'm truly sorry about what happened when I left. I love you with the fires from my heart. I hope you will visit me, or I can take a break from this monotonous life. I hope to resume where we left off in bed. With Sincere Love, Roderich. I'm sorry sir, but I found the time to memorize it."

Roderich growled, Elizabeta was dumb-struck, and everyone else stared with confused eyes at Alfred. Natalia spoke to no one but Alfred. "You didn't steal it, did you? You didn't have that page when we went to the library." Alfred shook his head. "Didn't steal it. It was read to me."

Arthur murmured in his ear, and Alfred gasped in realization. He muttered something and then shoved his hand in Francis' coat pocket, retrieving a lighter. Then he picked up a knife from the table. He walked out of the room muttering. "I can use these, now for the candles and the thing."

Matthew rushed after him while Ivan, Toris, and Francis talked to Natalia. "What the hell is wrong with you Alfred?" Alfred ducked into a room and came out with five tall candles. He walked into another and came out with a box of chalk."Nothing." Alfred rushed into his room before Matthew could catch up. He slammed and locked the door.

He lay the stuff on the bed and looked at Arthur. "What would you hold beloved, Arthur? I don't have much and we need to do it now." Arthur thought a second, then remembered something.

((Sorry it's so short! I never realized how hard it was to write! Please review! I'm not sure when I can post this, my internet is being restricted.))


	10. Beloved

Italics: Flashback/Dream, Bold: Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

Alfred lay on the bed, he was being confined to his room, but he didn't need to leave. They had told him the he wasn't to leave his room anymore, and that meals would be delivered, and that he would get two bathroom breaks a day. Toris was still shocked by the punch, and had begun to speak very harshly of him. The doctor had told them that he was at his wits end, that no one would be allowed to visit him anymore, and if one more disruption happened he would be sent home.

Arthur told him that the spell would take considerable power, and that he would tell him the beloved item after he ate, which was in about ten minutes. Alfred sighed in content, he couldn't wait to feel Arthur's touch on his skin, his breath on his cheek. He was giddy, evrything was coming together for him.

His room had been searched, and so had he, for the things he had taken. But he had hidden them well, and they hadn't turned up. Before Dr. ROderich had left his room he had toold Alfred that his symptoms were schizophrenia, anger displacement, post-traumatic stress, and kleptomania. Alfred had thought about it, and it was possible that some of that was true.

Alfred was skimming Necromantiae et Medicinales Magicae* again, to make sure he had everything. It was then that Alfred saw the strangeness in the page, so he put the book close to his face to try and see it better. It smelled of citrus, he remembered hearing something about lemon or orange juice being used as invisible ink, and could be seen when heat was applied.

Alfred jumped from his deep thought and interest when he heard the knock at the door. "It's Natalia! I was told to bring you dinner!" Alfred quickly hid the book under his bed and straightened his clothes and hair, Arthur on the other hand still looked stunned at the discovery of the ink, so it definately wasn't him who did it.

Alfred yelled to her from the bed, where he now sat in a seemingly relaxed state. "Okay, you can come in!" She unlocked and opened the door from the outside. and entered with a tray. The tray had a bowl of chicken noodle soup, crackers, mixed vegetables, and a pudding cup. "They could put more effort into their meals," Alfred sighed.

She didn't smile at him, just coldly stared. "I won't be your friend, you hurt Toris," she stated calmly. Alfred replied with a tone of curtness. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not sorry. Anyway, I'm busy, if you will." He held his hands out for the food and she shoved it roughly into his hands.

Natalia turned on her heel, and he saw a flash of tears on her face. She left quickly and locked the door behind her. **Had she actually wanted to be my friend if I apologized? I feel bad...but I won't say sorry for that. He deserved every bit of it.** Alfred ate quickly, not wanting to stain the book if he was messy, he kept to tome under his bed.

After finishing and wiping his hands clean, went to fish the lighter out of the pocket of some old, worn jeans in his drawers. He came back, retrieved the book and held the lighter close enough so it heated the page, but far enough so it didn't catch fire. The letters showed up in a loopy cursive script, still in Latin, but different to that of the book.

_Lector,

Inveni est ad hoc incantatores diutius in resurectee. Mortuus erit talis causae naturalis. Si ergo hoc non petita vel senectute laborent morbo. Si tum occisus. Hoc sic est gradus:

I. Duplices dose sanguinis, hoc aequare X guttis

II. Osculantur dilectus item

III. Etiam si vis vivere atque habitare apud agin tunc stabit

IV. Implere, qui facit vitam illorum qui in carmine dulcissimum est._**

It ended quickly, and Alfred looked at Arthur. "You want to stay alive once you're back right?" "Very much, poppet." "Am I your most beloved?" "Yes, always and forever, Alfy."

Alfred remembered the beloved item then. Arthur looked up at Alfred and chuckled at his determined eyes, "remember that set I got you a few years ago? We would have afternoon tea together after. Well the cup with the blue birds was my favorite and I treasured it very much. Do you have it?" Alfred thought a minute, then ransacked his drawers.

At the bottom of the bottom drawer, under Alfred's jeans, was a box. It was about a foot tall, wide, and in length. The box was a light blue, with a piece of twine wrapped around it to keep it together. Tears began rolling down Alfred's cheeks, remembering the times in the empty classroom, after school when they would sit with their desks shoved together and drink tea and laugh.

He opened the box with shaky hands and looked at the 2 teacups, 2 saucers, a teapot, a sugar jar, and little tin spoons. On each pair of cups and saucers there were little blue decorations, on one: blue birds, on the other: blue fish. The pot and jar had forest and river scenes on them. Arthur had given it to Alfred to 'civilize' him, but it really just made Alfred want to drink a lot of tea to hang out with him.

Alfred hadn't opened the box since the afternoon of graduation, at their fianl tea party. So he was surprised to see a note inside Arthur's cup. Three simple words were etched upon the parchment, _I love you_. Alfred had never read it, and began to cry harder, realizing everything could have been different. Arthur looked at the note and the cup.

"I-I forgot I left that there. I-"

"I'm so dense. If I had opened it again, we could have-"

"Don't dwell on the past, poppet. What matters is here and now."

A load knock rang out through the room, Alfred jumped. He quickly scrambled to put everything back then opened the door, panting. Mona stood there nervously, she seemed to be afraid that he would hit her. "Medication." Her soft voice said the voice, and Alfred felt himself being condemned.

He knew the meds would make him drowsy and weak, his mind would be blurry and he would be giggly. His eyes widened. "I-I'll stay in here. I don't need them. I need to-" He cut himself off, no one would believe him. It had been hard for him to accept Arthur's magic.

Mona sighed, then took his hand gently. She dropped a few pills into his hand. "If you feel like you need them, then take them. They help with nightmares and hallucinations." She then walked off to another hall, Alfred thought she must be going to Elizabeta's room.

Alfred closed the door, and dropped the pills in the trash. "Hey Arthur, when do you think I should do this?" Arthur looked at him appraisingly for a minute. "I think you better wait for dawn. You seem like you could use a nice rest."

Alfred changed his clothes and got into bed. "Arthur?" "Yes?" "What should I do to have good dreams?" "Nightmares again?" "Yes." "Just think about how ace*** tomorrow will be." Alfred smiled and nodded off to sleep, all the while thinking of how he was going to kiss Arthur the next day.

*- Necromancy and Medicinal Magic ((Once again))

**-Dear Reader,

I found there is a way to make this spell last longer for the resurectee. Said person will have to have died of unnatural causes. If disease or old age claimed them then this won't work. If they were killed then it will. The following is the steps to do this:

1. Double the dose of blood, this will equal 10 drops

2. Kiss the beloved item

3. If they actually want to come and live amongst the living agin, then they will stay

4. To complete this, the person who does the spell must be the most beloved person in their life.

***- British slang for great, not sure if I used it correctly.

((Review please! Check out some of my other stuff! I'm working on 3 things at once at the moment!))


	11. Good Dream

Italics: Flashback/Dream, Bold: Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom

_Alfred realized he was once again in the dark basement. Things seemed different this time though. The black parts from before were now undistorted and brick. He could move, and when he tried his voice, it was there. Arthur was smiling in front of the summoning circle. Alfred began to walk over to him. Arthur spoke the chant, and the monster once again rose. __**I can kill it this time, I won't run away! I love him!**__ He found a Smith & Wesson Model 500 .50-Cal. Magnum, a very powerful handgun, in his right hand. Alfred lifted it, took aim and emptied a few rounds. The demon wailed in pain, the harsh noise bringing them to their they looked up the demon was disintegrating, turning to dust then blowing away. Alfred pulled Arthur into a close hug, Arthur was shivering and crying. "Y-you saved me. You finally saved me." "I know it's the ghost-you Arthur. Thank you." "When dawn breaks we can finally be together."_

The dream faded, and Alfred fell into a deep and blissfully dreamless sleep. Finally, after more than a year, he was able to forgive himself.

((Sorry for the short chapter! I just really wanted to put in his little dream! I think he deserved to finally get over the attack!))


	12. Ressurection

Italics: Flashback/Dream, Bold: Thinking, _Words_: Texting or Writing, "Words": Speech, ((Words)): Author notes, Words*: ((may have more than 1 *)) Translation at bottom, ~"Words"~: Through a phone

((I felt so bad about leaving this so awfully! So I came back and redid the last chapter, and I'm already planning the smut chapter.))

Alfred woke up and smiled warmly at Arthur's ghost. "Ready?" Arthur nodded. Alfred moved all of the furniture to one side and began to draw the symbol with the stolen chalk. He placed the small candles around the edges and lit them slowly. He kissed the cup's edge lightly, then placed it in the center of the symbol. He cut his hand with the knife edge and 10 drops of blood dripped onto the cup.

He then exited the circle, bound his hand with strips of a shirt, and picked up the book. Arthur floated anxiously next to Alfred while the American began to recite the spell.

"Adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo cruor quod erant fang imbibo mihi mote is exsisto!*"

Arthur faded slowly, then disappeared. Smoke began to swirl around the cup, engulfing it in a thick silvery fog. Alfred heard something break, almost glass-like, and saw a shadow form in the mist.

"Arthur?"

"Y-yes, poppet?" The reply sounded nervous.

"Is that you in the smoke?" Alfred said hesitantly.

"Yes! Oh thank god! I'm alive!" The exited voice shattered Alfred's doubt. Arthur rushed through the disappearing fog and hugged Alfred tightly."I love you! I really, truly love you Alfred! I can finally touch you again!"

Then they were kissing. Light and unsure at first, but it soon became deep, loving, and hungry for more. They were up against a wall, with no real idea how they got there. Gasps and groans emanated from them, their hands fumbling against each other's hair, chest, neck, and cheeks.

Suddenly Alfred pulled away, a slightly put-out look on his face. He still kept his Iggy in an embrace though. "If we're gonna continue, I'd rather we did it at my house. I keep feeling like someone is going to walk in on us."

"Of course poppet...and we will continue, right Alfy?" Arthur looked into his light blue eyes.

"I wish we could continue now...but this place gives me the creeps. Yes, I can't wait to see you completely naked." That bright smile crept it's way onto his face, it hadn't been there for so long. Arthur chuckled at Alfred's response, knowing the feeling.

Alfred looked down to inspect Arthur. He was wearing the same clothes that he had worn at the summoning of the monster, and had no visible scars. The green v-neck tee and black jeans looked sexy to Alfred, especially now that they were rumpled from their short make-out session.

"Let's go have a talk with that fool and Mona, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Arthur pulled away from the embrace and clasped Alfred's hand, then walked to the door.

Thwy walked out of the room together, to go in search for Dr. Roderich and Mona. They didn't make it more than a few feet before they suddenly heard the slap of shoes on stone and watched as Peter ran around the corner to them.

Peter's face fell from his smug smiled. "You're out? And you're not loopy? You should be in your room and totally out of it from the drugs! You have a visitor too! You're breaking so many rules Alfred! I won't tell if you do something for me though..." A greedy little smile flashed upon his lips.

Arthur shook from anger and muttered. "How dare he...I've been waiting to do this to the little prick for a while now..."

He went up to the little boy and punched him so hard that the crack rang throughout the hallways and Peter flew into the wall and cracked his head on it. Blood ran down his lip, the wall, and the back of his head. Peter's sailor hat fell off and was mildly soaked in blood.

When they heard the strange noise, everyone came running. They skidded to a stop in front of the growling Arthur, the pleased Alfred, and the crying and bloody Peter.

"That's what you get for pissing off me and my boyfriend!" Arthur shook his hand to loosen up his hurting knuckles. Alfred's heart fluttered when he heard Arthur say that they were together.

Alfred laughed and kissed the top of Arthur's head lovingly, then pulled him into a loose hug from behind. Everyone stared at the strange Englishman who had bushy eyebrows, blonde hair, green eyes, and a killer right hook.

Alfred smiled. "This is Arthur! He really got sick of Peter being an asshole to me."

Dr. Roderich stuttered. "Th-the one that d-died last y-year?"

Arthur nodded and smiled. "The one and only! My poppet brought me back to life this morning!"

"That's impossible!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Would you like me to recite some more of your love-letters that got mailed back from your 'Dear Gilbert'? Alfred didn't steal them, he's only been in your office twice, and both with your supervision."

"I don't believe you." He said resolutely.

"My Lovely Gilbert, I'm sorry. Every time she cam into my office, it was like Elizabeta was raping me. She basically attacked me, and it truly wasn't my fault. I still love you Gilly! I've loved you since we met, and I'll love you forever. My love for you is like one of Mozart's symphonys, beautiful and completely amazing! With EXTREME amount's of love, Roderich. You know, it really seems like Elizabeta was the victim...because she was called down there so often, and because she's supposed to do what you say for your so called 'treatment'. No wonder Gilbert always sent the letters back, without reply."

Roderich blushed, and Elizabeta turned to him with a devastated look on her face. "But you said you loved me...You said that loving someone would help me with overcoming being bipolar and that I wouldn't have anger issues if I directed my passion to you...Why would you lie to me! You are supposed to care for us! Not trick us and give us fake diagnostics!"

Roderich looked to the floor, while everyone stared at Elizabeta. Mona, who seemed clueless about the situation, spoke up. "What do you mean, FAKE diagnostics?" Her voice was shaky, nervous that she might have been working for a bad guy.

"I wanted to look through my file one day, while he was passed out after one of our...sessions. I noticed there were two for everyone here. Each was labeled with our names and a 'R' for real, or a 'F' for fake. He threatened to never let me out if I told, so I kept it a secret."

"How do you know if...if it was really like that?" Mona spoke quietly.

"On my real one it said that it was a minor personality disorder that had risen because I was a slave when I was a child, and I didn't want to be hurt again. All I needed to do was take a mild calming pill every week to help correct it. In my fake one it said I had an unhealthy affliction with the pan, anger issues, and bipolarity. But I'm not bipolar, I'm pretty stable. And I only carry the pan because it's a family heirloom and I don't trust anyone else with it. Plus, I don't take any correctional pills at all! All I take is ibeprophen."

Mona glared at Roderich. "How could you? I thought I was doing something nice here...I thought I was helping people. But all we were doing was keeping people captive for their family and friend's ransom. They're not even sick, are they? Elizabeta's fine, Alfred really was seeing a ghost, and he didn't steal those letters. Peter is just a child, so he just has an active imagination. Yao is just exploiting racism by pretending to be a stereo-typical Chinese man, and he just happens to love a stuffed animal, so do a lot of people! Natalia...Natalia just wants her family to be together again, lots of people want that. There is nothing really wrong with anyone here, but you!"

Roderich turned to walk back to his office with his head hanging low, then muttered. "Call your families and friends, you can all go home. I'm going to shut this place down." He sighed and walked away. Alfred dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, so did everone else but Peter, who didn't have one. Mona handed her phone to Peter so he could call the Nordic couple who took him in.

Alfred called Matthew, it rang three times before it was picked up. ~"Alfred, why are you calling mon cher? You aren't supposed to contact us. In addition you said that you weren't going to speak to us."~ Francis lulled.

Arthur pulled the phone from Alfred and growled into the phone. "Frog, we would appreciate it if you and Matthew picked us up from the asylum. They're closing because it was all a fraud. No one was actually sick, and I was brought back to life, so we need a ride home."

They heard a fumbling with the phone on the other end, and apparently it was put on speaker.

~"Arthur?"~ They yelled in unison through the phone.

"Nice of you to remember who I am. I was ressurected this morning, and since I proved that I am in fact not a delusion, we can go home. Now, get out of bed and pick us up, barmy gits!" He yelled through the phone, apparently he was pretty upset about being laughed about when he was dead too.

~"How did you know-?"~ Matthew questioned.

"Why else would Francis be at your house this early, Mattie. It's only 7:30." Alfred cut in.

"Good point, mon ami. We'll be there in a few hours." Francis grumbled, then hung up.

The rest of the people had already made arrangements to leave, and all were scheduled to leave within the day. They all went back to their respective rooms to pack.

Alfred and Arthur packed quickly, then decided to return Geister und andere Supernaturals, Von: Johann Georg Faust I**. So they walked to the library together, and that made Arthur extremely happy, because he thought he could probably nick some good ones without anyone really knowing, and that was fine with Alfred.

They walked into the large dusty room, and they were suprised to see that Natalia was there. She stood in front of a large wooden bookshelf, pondering something. She turned when she heard the large iron door creak shut behind them.

"Hello, Alfred. Nice to meet you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled softly at her. "The pleasure is mine, Natalia."

"I-I'm sorry for being so mean before...you know about how I didn't want to be friends. I didn't really mean it. You were the only person here who ever really listened...or tried..."

"It's okay. I was mean too. I truly appreciate your friendship. It was nice to have someone who wasn't like all the rest. You're going home to Ivan, right?"

"Yes! I can't wait. I can finally get back to my family. My brother...my sister...even some of the family friends are coming to see me home! We'll be together again!" Her animated excitement made them smile.

"That's wonderful, it really is."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have Iggy live with me." He wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, making the Brit blush. "Then I'll send Toris home, since I won't need him anymore. He'll probably go back to you and your family."

Natalia smiled, and they made small talk as Arthur picked out several new spell books and magical almanacs. Mona came in after a few hours.

"All of your ride's are here. They're waiting in the foyer with your bags."

They all four descended to the front door, the first thing they saw was the snowy haired giant dressed in a long brown jacket, black boots, and a long scarf. Natalia ran to him and gave him a huge hug, which Ivan looked pretty nervous with. They waved goodbye and left soon after, promising to call, write, or text every so often.

Francis and Matthew stood in the parking lot with Alfred's bags, looking impatient. They didn't show any emotion towards Arthur, but looked glad that Alfred wasn't crazy after all.

Driving home was silent, Alfred and Arthur were in the back, Matthew in the passenger seat and Francis driving. When they finally got to Alfred's mansion, Toris and Feliks were waiting at the door.

Alfred approached Toris, who looked quite stern, and said, "You can't stay here anymore. Go home to Natalia and Ivan." Arthur and Alfred pulled Alfred's stuff inside, then shut the door on their so called "friends" who were gaping at them.

Over the next week or so, they claimed Arthur's stuff from Alfred's basement, and set it up around the large house. They slept together, but hadn't had sex yet. They agreed to do so when everything was settled.

*-usually I make up my words and stuff, or use google translate to make up stuff. but this came from: .com/spells/health_spells/resurrection_ I've no idea if it works. Try it if you like.

**- Ghosts and other Supernaturals, By: Johann Georg Faust I

((It's better now, right? I'm satisfied with it. I know that Roderich isn't really the lying and cheating sort of guy, but he seemed to fit being a doctor when I started. I also know that Peter is usually a sweet kid. They just sort of got warped to fit with the story.))


End file.
